The Ryan Universe
The Ryaniverse is the universe in which all of Ryan's movies and stories take place, though usually at different time periods. In this universe, Earth is a wildlife preservation, taken care of by Cryptids. Super powered animals protect varies cities and towns across the country. In the future, human beings leave Earth for a better string of planets. The super powered animals stay behind with the Cryptids to take care of their world. PandaMonium This site is dedicated to the characters and stories of Ryan's movie and comic PandaMonium. In this world, each city and town has it's own super hero to guard and protect the citizens from super villains. Most super heroes were created from an experiment with a meteor that gave them their powers. Some of them turned on the humans and the others offered their protection. The story of PandaMonium is about a panda who is asked to join a team of crime fighters called The MoonLighters. Sam is from a small town where he is the local hero, but moving to Chaos City was a big change. Primarily in the increased responsibility he was given, as this was one of the biggest cities in the country, and the most dangerous. While part of the team, he started to realize that, as a small time crime fighter, he was revered for his efforts by locals. But in a place like Chaos City where heroes are far more common, he became just another face in the crowd. Surrounded by people just like him, he felt not as important and began to question whether or not to stay. He learned the hard way, that very few people in the world get to do what they were born to do. Many people have jobs that don't suit them yet they have no choice in the matter. Sam is one of the lucky few who gets to do what he loves and what he was destined to be. He realizes that the fame and popularity are secondary to the fortune of being able to make a difference in the world. Animals and Humans In this world humans and animals coexist and are equals. Not all animals can walk and speak English; some are just average creatures unaware of their surroundings. Once it became clear that some animals could now act like humans, they were given human names, followed by whatever species they fell into. They are treated as normal citizens, but some either fear or distrust them. Cryptids Cryptids and urban legends are almost entirely real. Most cryptids like Big Foot, The Loch Ness Monster, and the Abominable Snowman, live on earth to preserve its forest, waters, and tundra respectively. They are part of an effort to preserve Earth and be sure that no more destruction upset it's delicate ecosystem. The Earth Preservation Act was started by the alien race that accidentally dropped an asteroid while fixing the rings of Saturn. It plummeted to earth and wiped out its inhabitants. Earth's yellow sun was able to restore life over a few billion years. The cryptids stay on Earth to make sure it stays safe. The Future In the future, humans eventually leave Earth. They find more hospitable places, but the super powered animals, which are now almost the entire population of Earth, stay and begin their new civilization. This future is the basis for Ryan's film series Explosive Sheep.